


My old man is a bad man but, I can't deny the way he holds my hand, And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Use, Drug dealer Nick, Just a little finger breaking, M/M, Violence, Wall Sex, Weed, sorta drug dealer Louis, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is explosive, violent, but that doesn't mean Louis loves Nick any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My old man is a bad man but, I can't deny the way he holds my hand, And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Update: I decided to change the title, because the original wasn't quite what I was looking to portray for the story xx

Louis just really wants to punch Nick in the nose right now. Nicks got this fucking look on his face, the same one he gets when he's like half amused and half pissed off, smirking, eyebrow raised, puffing at the joint between his lips.

"Well?"

Louis glares at Nick for a few minutes before digging into his pocket for the money, twenty grand tied together with three rubber bands. He throws it into Nick's lap and kneels on the ground next to the coffee table, picking up on of the baggies of cocaine and the razor. He tips the white powder on the table and starts crushing the last of the rocks and scraping half of it into four lines.

"Can't believe you made me fucking do that, fucking hate you." Louis hisses, finding the rolled up pound note and snorting a line. "Fucking cunt took one look at me and laughed. Had to break three of his fingers before he gave me the fucking money." He leant down and took another line. "Fucking hate you."

Nick snorts. "C'mere."

"No, fuck off." Louis tells him, wiping his nose as his heart rate picks up.

"Fuckin' c'mere." Nick puts out the joint in the ashtray. Louis ignores him.

Nick's off the couch in seconds, tugging Louis up by his collar, pushing him into the wall.

"I'll fucking punch you." Louis warns, hands on Nick's chest. He doesn't know if he actually will.

"You won't."

He won't.

"I'll fucking bite you." Louis tells him, curling his hands around the sides of Nick's neck. "Fucking kick you."

"You won't."

Louis sighs. He really won't.

Nick digs his hips into Louis's. his cocks hard and Louis can feel it through his jeans, the shape of it, the heat and throb. His own cock begins to chub up.

"Fucking hate you." Louis tells Nick, riding Nick's thigh.

"You don't."

Louis doesn't. He shakes his head and pulls Nick in for a hard, fervent kiss, squeezing his hands around Nick's neck.

"Fucking hate you."

Nick snarls. "Don't fucking say shit you don't mean." He digs his hands under Louis's shirt and pushes it up over the shorter man's head.

"I fucking mean it." Louis retorts, tugging open the snap of Nick's jeans, pulling the zip down. "I fucking hate you."

Nick snarls again, wrapping his hand around Louis's chin and jerking his head to the side. "You don't." He presses his mouth to Louis's skin, digs his teeth into the yielding flesh.

"Fuck me."

Nick raises his eyebrow, just a little, but then he nods. "I will. Always."

"Fuck off."

Nick's kicking off his jeans and pulling his shirt off, moving to Louis's own jeans and his boxer briefs before wrapping his hands around the backs of Louis's thighs, heaving him up. "Always gotta have the last word, always gotta be out on top, don't you?"

"Fuck you, Grimshaw. Fuck you, but fuck me first."

Nick thrust the bulge of his cock in his briefs between Louis's cheeks and licks into Louis's mouth.

"C'mon, hurry the fuck up, arsehole."

Nick huffs and sucks three fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, soaking them in spit.

"C'mon, give 'em 'ere." Louis says, licking his lips, opening his mouth for Nick's fingers, sucking them in, swirling his tongue around them until Nick groans and pulls them out, pressing the tips of them against Louis's puckered hole. "Go on, hurry up, prick."

Nick pushed his middle finger in to the knuckle, thrusting it in and out, in and out, before a second joined, and then a third, until Louis was whining into Nick's neck, trying to stop himself from begging for Nick's cock.

Nick pulls his fingers out and spits on his hands, slathering up his cock before pressing into Louis. Louis whines, back arching up off the wall, mouth slack and eyes closed.

Nick starts a good rhythm, hard, long strokes that have Louis calling out on every upstroke, pressing noises into Nick's mouth. He wants to get a hand around his cock, but when he darts his hand out between them, Nick wraps his own hand around Louis's wrist and lifts it above his head, against the wall.

Nick fucks up into Louis, pressing into his prostate on almost every thrust, licking into Louis's mouth, biting into his lips. "Gonna make you fucking come for me. Love when you come."

Louis whimpers, sliding his fingers between Nick's on the wall, lacing them together and squeezing, his hole clutching around Nick's cock rhythmically.

"Fuck, Lou, c'mon."

"Shut the fuck up." Louis warns, riding down on Nick's cock until the heat in his belly reaches almost unbearable levels and tips over. He comes over Nick's belly, and his own, crying out Nick's name. "Nick, fuck!"

Nick keeps going, fucking his cock into Louis's spasming hole, mouthing sloppily at Louis's neck until he comes to with a high moan in Louis's neck.

Nick collapses, after a while, and they spend the rest of the time coming down on the carpet, pressing sloppy kisses to each other's mouths.

"I still fucking hate you." Louis tells Nick sleepily, face in the space between Nick's neck and shoulder.

"No you don't."

"No I don't." Louis agrees. "But that doesn't mean I have to like you very much. Especially when you make me pick up drug money from pricks who think I'm a gay little ponce."

Nick laughs. "Oh, but you are a gay little ponce, my love."

Louis punches Nick in the shoulder, growling. "Fuck you, prick." He presses his mouth to Nick's and licks into his mouth, dragging his tongue over Nick's teeth ad his own tongue until they have to come up for air.


End file.
